egg_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Leadership
Several people have come and gone from the wiki over the years. Read about our current and past leadership here. Current Leadership Bureaucrats These users have the power to appoint and demote Administrators and Moderators. All the Bureaucrats listed below are also Administrators. Dreampenguin (Dream): Joined the wiki in August 2016. Began conversation about the first adoption which was ultimately completed by Enigma in September 2016, after which Enigma promoted Dreampenguin to Administrator about a day later. Remained active through December 2016 but then only made a few edits in 2017 and 2018 despite continuing to play the game and completing all contracts. Returned to activity and adopted the wiki in June 2019, but slowly faded from activity since then. Is inactive but still reachable. 24680 FPIC (24): Joined the wiki in February 2017 and remained active through April 2017. Returned to the wiki in May 2019 and has been very active since then. Upon his return, he began the consideration of a second adoption in late May 2019. Promoted to Moderator by Dream in early June 2019. After Dream was promoted to Bureaucrat, 24 was then promoted to Administrator in mid-June 2019. After a long line of activity, was promoted to Bureaucrat in early October 2019. EnigmaLord515 (Enigma): Joined the wiki in late July 2016. Promoted to Bureaucrat after the first adoption of this wiki. Only visited on rare occasions after December 2016. Stated they no longer play the game and discourage people from contacting them in October 2018. Since they had made an edit on the wiki within the past year at the time of the second adoption, they were not demoted by Fandom staff during the adoption process. Administrators These users have almost all permissions for editing the wiki. They can appoint Moderators, edit the main page and other protected pages, and delete pages, but they cannot appoint or demote other Administrators. AAAmasterwikia (AAA): Joined the wiki in early September 2016. Promoted by Enigma immediately after the first adoption in September 2016. Remained active through January 2017 and then had an additional period of activity in April 2017. Made a few more edits between then and June 2018 but has not been seen since then. Moderators These users are classified as both Discussion Moderators and Chat Moderators. It does not give them full administrative power, but they can control discussions on the wiki, they are designated as valuable editors (but every editor is valuable, of course), and they receive a Wiki Staff role in the Egg Inc Discord to let people know they work on the wiki (bureaucrats and admins receive this role as well). Jewelraffe (Jewel): Joined the wiki in late March 2018. Promoted by Storm in April 2018. Remained active through July 2018 and returned to the wiki in March 2019. Tiln (Tiln): Extremely active Egg Inc player and Admin of the Egg Inc Discord. Joined the wiki in February 2017 and contributed for that month. Had a second month of activity. Was last active in March and May 2018. Promoted by Storm in May 2018. Past Leadership XXDarkStarXx (DarkStar): Founder of the wiki (July 2016) but disappeared immediately. Reappeared briefly in September 2016 and hasn't been seen here since. Demoted by Fandom staff during the second adoption. StormGaming1 (Storm): Joined the wiki in late August 2016. Promoted by Enigma immediately after the first adoption in September 2016. Remained active through October 2016 and then had additional periods of activity in February 2017 and from April 2018 through June 2018. Demoted by Dream at Storm's request in June 2019 after the second adoption. Category:Meta